This invention relates to equipemt housings and more particularly to housings adapted to receive electronic equipment such as cathode ray tube display terminals.
The housings for electronic equipment such as cathode ray tube display terminals are typically formed of molded plastic. Typically, four or five sides of the housing are molded as a single integral unit with the front open to receive the CRT. In general, the cost of a die for injection molding plastic parts increases exponentially as the depth or third dimension of the die increases. Accordingly, the cost of a metal die to mold an enclosure large enough to house a CRT display terminal and its associated electronics is substantial. The cost of such a large die is also increased by the necessity of molding all five sides at once, especially since such enclosures generally require complex moldedin shapes on at least some of the walls. In an attempt to reduce the cost of the dies for injection molding housings for CRT display terminals, it has been proposed to form the housing of two U-shaped halves fitted together in the manner of a clam shell. Whereas this approach reduces die cost somewhat, the die cost is still substantial because the die depth remains substantial.